


Kismet the Victorious

by Ri_Ah



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ah/pseuds/Ri_Ah
Summary: Come closer to hear the tragic story of Kismet the Victorious. The princess who sacrificed for the sake of her people and the Queen who saw beyond her castle.





	Kismet the Victorious

**Kismet the victorious**

_Have you ever heard of Ardenne's 15 th Queen: Kismet Ardente?_

_Here's how her tale goes :_

_Little Red woke up from her bed,_

_Only to find her mother dead._

 

"Hear ye. Hear ye !" the messenger announced at the plaza where every people of the small principality frequented, he attracted everybody's attention including the journalists who were waiting for any news to be announced. "A terrible news from our royal family. Our Queen has crossed the veil of our mortal realm and rose next to her ancestors, she will be remembered as Mida the Prosperous the queen who made our country prosper among the others !"

Journalists went crazy for the new information, having a new inexperienced queen when there is a war brewing inside and out of the kingdom is one heck of a title for a cover. You could hear the revolutionaries whispers, as well as spies. They were waiting for the prey to fall into their trap.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, there is a young princess grieving for her lost. She recalls all of the memories of her mother, how she lived a lavish life filled with sparkling stones and dazzling parties. She used to invite everyone in the kingdom to these parties. Now the once sumptuous castle was now uncanny and the chandelier lost its luster. She knows that her father can't hold her title as a queen forever and she has to eventually step up as one, take responsibility and lead her nation towards her ideal utopia. Her father knocks on her door, she didn't say anything but he entered the room and warned that he was going in. He found her daughter crying beside her bed. At this moment, her father pitied her daughter she looked and felt alone. Being one of the Ambassador of their kingdom, she wasn't really present during her childhood days yet she forgave him, she said he was a necessary piece for the kingdom to thrive.

"You don't have to see me cry," his daughter whispered.

"Oh, darling, this isn't a time to be alone," he said, crouching to hug her daughter. "you should be with your loved ones right now."

"I didn't want mom to go so quickly," she said, voice quivering when she started to cry. "I can't handle this much responsibility, there will be so much change at once! Dad, I'm not good enough for this.

\- Don't worry for now. For a year, I'll take the crown and pass it on to you.

\- Can't you take it until I'm 18? I'd really like to be like others..."

Her father sighed, knowing that he can't. "Darling, you know I can't..."

The princess knew this, her mother told her this story countless of times when she was a kid.

"Tomorrow, your grandmother will be the one doing the coming of age ceremony." her father announced.

"I don't want to !" she protested, trying to break away from her father's embrace.

"Kismet, listen to me," he asked her daughter, trying to calm her down to talk. "Do you know what your name means ?"

Kismet said that she didn't.

"Your name means destiny. Whatever this world throws at you, you can still master your destiny because you are... you are your destiny." her father exposed to her emotionally, his tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Dad... I'm... sorry," she said, all of her pride at rest, "All of this must be hard for you too."

Her father chuckled and hugged her daughter again but this time tightly, she hugged her father back.

"I have a gift for you," he presented two tickets to a musical from earth, "let's watch it together when I get back from my travel, alright?"

A big smile formed on her face, she wondered how her father knew she liked the earth's culture, so she asked him how did he know. Her father simply responded by "...because I'm your father."

After the emotional discussion, Kismet and her dad decided to have a slumber party with just the two of them. They agreed that this wasn't the best time to be alone, her dad built them a temporary pillow fort and told the stories of her mother.

"Mom was the one to approach you first ?" she said in shock.

"Yeah, do you think a low-rank soldier like me could've been courageous enough to talk to the princess ?" he asked his daughter rhetorically.

She just shrugged, she didn't know what she would do and she urges her dad to continue. He continued the story until Kismet fell asleep, once his daughter fell asleep he greeted her little princess good night.

The rustling sound woke her up from her slumber, Kismet was kind of grumpy from being awoken at an ungodly time but she was surprised to see that it was his dad wrapping a present.

"Dad, what are you doing ?" she asked him, eyes squinting adjusting at the light the lamp was emitting.

"This is my gift for your coming of age ceremony," he tapped the thing "you are going to love it, my little princess."

She giggled at his comment about her being his "little" princess. Kismet noticed that his dad was dressed up, she assumed that he was going on another trip again. She got up and hugged his father before he was going away.

"Be careful Dad," she told her dad while hugging him, she decided to break the sad atmosphere and joke a little bit "My dad's looking hella good, don't go searching for another mom... For now at least."

His dad laughed at her daughter's joke "I am King Hélias, good looks are in my DNA.".

The servant informed the King that he will be late if he won't go now and General Vita was waiting for him. They said goodbye to each other, Kismet wished that her dad could stay because she didn't want to be alone during the ceremony.

"Call your friend to come," the King said before leaving the room "so that you will not be alone."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this book introduced us to Kismet's family. You might ask yourself why I chose the name Kismet for her, well, it's simply because I like the way it sounded and the meaning of it ( it's fate in Turkish ). This story will follow the canonical timeline. A fair warning though, this story may contain a few graphic depictions (nothing too much).
> 
> I'll try to update this story once every one week.


End file.
